


What you do for me, I do for you

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: 'What you do for me, I do for you' is really a hard statement to say to the Great Tony Stark. He did so many things to Peter. But maybe this one time he could do and say that statement...





	What you do for me, I do for you

"PETER! RUN! JUST SAVE YOURSELF!"

Nightmares is such a hassle. They prevent you to have a good night sleep. Tony had them sometimes. Some is tolerable, some is gonna make your heart pound and some is really scary and it feels like it's connected to the reality. Like now. This dream feels like it's true even though it's not even connected once he wake up. It feels so real. But he kept denying it since he never remembered how he get there or why he was there.

Peter wasn't answering nor obeying. He just kept his gaze at the enormous animal. Body straight and unmoving. Nothing on his body moved just his chest under his suit raise and fall. He was panting, tired and hurt but he's still standing and ready to fight.

"Kid just get out of here..."

His voice that came out of his mouth feels like he wasn't tired or hurt at all but his body is like the opposite of it. He got nothing left on his armor, It's all smashed and scattered on the floor. Did he just fought that animal and lost? Gosh...

He was lying on the floor and tried to get up but it was useless. So he just reached for the ankle of the kid in front of him who was in between him and the animal. The kid was guarding him, filled with determination and fear at the same time. 

He reached for Peter's ankle to halt him from fightning the creature. Even though he knew this was just a dream, he didn't want to see Peter die right before his eyes. Even on a dream. Just a dream. Tony didn't need that repeating on his mind. And maybe for once in a while he was able to save the kid right? He didn't save him from the Vulture or even the 'building'. Maybe now he could save himself from the guilt.

Once Tony was able to reach for his ankle, Peter took a step forward to stop him from grabbing it. Tony looked up at the maskless face of Peter and for him to notice just now that he actually got a cut on his cheek bone, blood dripping down his temples, and a cracked corner lip.

Peter looked at him and smiled.

No... He knew already where this was going. He needed to stop this. Tony slammed his eyes shut and shook his head. Come on... Wake Up! Wake up! 

He expected once he opened his eyes the reality came in but no he is still in this nightmare. He was still looking at in pain version of Peter.

Then the Brunette nodded...  
Did he say something that makes the kid nod? maybe not...

Then Peter sprinted towards the creature much to Tony's suprise. 

"NO!" 

Peter ignored Tony and continued running at the raging animal who was struggling free of the metal bonds which was almost destroyed. He glanced at the pointed swordlike object with the corner of his eye and then back to the creature. He shot a web at the object, making it twirl around his body until it reached his palm. He got the object with no ease, of course, thanks to his senses. 

Maybe this isn't about the kid dying. Well if it is, Tony can't do anything to help the kid and stop this freaking dream. He can't even get up nor move from one place to another.

Once Peter got near the creature, He lunged the object on his palm but it was stopped by a enormous hand grabbing it. 

Both Peter and Tony looked at the animal in shock not knowing what it's next move. The animal was huge, hairy, and a little smart for their liking. It's like a mutated dog with long claws, fangs that goes down his (he's a male) chin and pointy ears.

It grabbed Peter's neck in both of their suprise, raised him in the air and squeezed his neck thightly. Peter wheezed and tried to claw away the enormous hand around his neck. There was no sound. Only the struggle of Peter trying to breath was heard.

''No..." Tony muttered.

After Peter's arms fell on the side of his body and the object in his hand fell with a Cling* The Animal let him go and let him flop to the ground with unblinking eyes staring upward and lifelessly.

"NO!!"

Tony shot up in bed, breathing hard.

Oh gosh. It was just a Freaking dream. Peter was okay. He's at his room sleeping. Or that's actually what he thought...

"Mr. Stark?" 

He frowned, "Kid What are you doing up?" 

He looked at the digital clock on the side table. It read: 2:30

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Okay Let me answer that question if you had that question in your mind. 

Peter woke up with a very dry mouth. He's dehydrated. Damn When is the last time he drank water? 

He ignored his wanting-to-go-back-to-bed body and eyes and headed to the kitchen. He glance at the open door at Tony's room and back to looking for the fridge in the kitchen.

His eyes are like begging him to go back to bed but this dry mouth is just too stubborn to cooperate. He took a paper cup, poured water in it and drank it.

"NO!" Peter got startled and choked on his drink. Dang how many freaking times can he be startled? Once on the Avengers party by Nat and now here?   
And Gee thanks to the startle his sleepiness seems to go away.

Well there's 1/4 of the water that spilled on his shirt and on the floor. A double 'thank you' for the startle...

"Too much for somone with spidey sences." Nat's voice back at the Avengers party echoed in his mind.

Peter refilled his cup and held on it more just in case there is something or someone is going to startle him again. He headed to Tony's room.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony frowned, "Kid What are you doing up?"

Tony looked at the digital clock on the side table. It read: 2:30 and then he turned his gaze to Peter.

"You should be in bed..."

"I suddenly got thirsty-"

"Thirsty? Do that happen often?" Tony just wanted to know if that happen often. He knew the kid was thirsty He had a cup on his hand when he came in.

Peter shrugged, "No just sometimes. When I didn't drink water during the day."

"Okay after that, you go back to bed."

Peter just ignored the order, "Nah, I don't think I could sleep."

He finished the water in his cup before throwing it at the nearby bin. He cleared his troat before asking, "You had a nightmare?"

Tony raised a eyebrow at him, "That's none of your business kid."

Peter rolled his eyes, "None of my business Mr. Stark? You're the one who helped me with mine."

"Because you're a kid and I'm an adult I can handle mine."

The Brunette snorted, "You're mimicking me."

"With what 'You're a kid and I'm an adult' or 'I can handle mine'?"

"With 'I can handle mine'."

Of course. Tony rolled his eyes, "Just go back to bed kid."

Peter stubbornly sat on the bed cross-legged as Tony sat up from his bed and laid his back on the bed post, "Nope! I'm not leaving until you tell me your nightmare."

"Now you're mimicking me."

Peter just smirked, "You told me that it helps when you tell someone your nightmare."

Tony shot him with a unimpressed look, "I'm not telling you my nightmare."

The kid frowned, "Then I'm not leaving."

"This is ridiculous."

Peter smiled, "Ridiculous or not you should tell me. What is it about?"

"You know I can drag you back to your room."

He rolled his eyes again, "And I had my strength to stay here. What is it about?"

Tony shot him a threatening glare, "Go. Back . To. Bed."

"Okay nevermind. I'll just give myself a clue. Is it the future?"

"No."

Peter snorted, "Heh, Why would it be? You're not psychic, you're Iron man. Is it a flashback?"

Tony shook his head. It's actually a horror in reality and that's what his dream is. Peter continued asking

"Is it about someone dying?"

Yes and it's you Tony thought in his mind but he didn't want to say it on the kid's face.

However Peter got the clue on Tony's face. When there is no 'no', it's probably 'Yes', "Oh I think that's a 'Yes'. Is it about Pepper?"

Tony shook his head again with a frown.

"Happy?"

Another shook.

"Rhodey?"

Another shook.

"Avengers?"

Kind of but another shook.

"You? Is that possible?"

"No."

Peter frowned, "Then who?"

Tony finally gave up just for him to freaking stop talking, "It's you."

His frowned turned into a shocked face, "Me?"

Okay For Tony this is akward. Confessing a dream to a kid who actually died in the dream. Tony never been that good at emotions but he was good at hiding it. However for Peter this is totally understandable. It's like a vice versa for both if them. Yes I know what you're thinking. Peter did have nightmares about Tony dying. Yeah and like I said 'Vice versa'.

Peter was about to ask 'Why me?' Or something because he never knew that Tony would have a nightmare about him dying. He actually thought Tony would dream about Pepper, Rhodey or someone else but not him right? But He just changed his mind of asking and just smiled softly at his mentor. And in Tony's surprise he moved beside him and pulled him from the bed post and into a hug.

Tony frowned behind him, "Kid?"

Okay with that 'Kid' and a question mark that came out of his mouth, I really wanted to slap my forehead (which I actually did). Tony is still obviously hiding his emotions from Peter. And What I meant about 'emotions' it's not bad, it's actually good. He was feeling happy and his repeating memory of that nightmare starts to go away. I mean who wouldn't? To feel your precious kid's heartbeat under your chest, his soft cheek against your's and his warm temperature seems to melt your heart. 

But hey Tony is seemingly starting to show it. He hugged Peter back as the kid digged his face on his shoulder.

The billionare smiled, "Thanks kid. That helps."

Peter slightly nodded, "Your welcome Mr. Stark"

"Just call me Tony."

He giggled, "Okay Dockey Mr. Stark."

And they both bursted out laughing as pulled away from each other. Tony laid his back at the bed post again and Peter sat facing him cross legged (again).

Tony patted Peter on the shoulder, "Thanks again, Pepper is going to back at 3."

"I'm already back." They both jolted startled at the voice of Pepper from the door smirking and shoulder leaning at the door jamb. 

"Oh shoot." Peter breathed trying to calm his pounding heart. Three times he got startled. Great!

"Pep How long have you been there?" Tony asked also trying to calm his punding heart.

Pepper shrugged, "Enough to see and hear everything."

She turned to Peter, "You trying to help him out on his nightmare?"

He nodded, "Yeah..."

Tony butted in, "Look if you two are going to keep talking about me, I'm going to kick you out of this room."

Pepper rolled her eyes at him, "You know you can't do that to Pete."

He opened her mouth to say something but it was closed right after. She's right. He can't do that to Peter. He laid down on his side with his back facing both Peter and Pepper. He brought the blankets up to his shoulder and briefly said, "Goodnight."

Peter starts to excuse himself from the bed, "I'll just get back to my room."

Pepper stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder, "No you can sleep here."

Tony frowned over his shoulder which Pepper ignored.

Peter looked at her quizzically, "But-" 

"Nuh uh No 'but's you should. It'll help him." She winked at him mentioning at Tony who had his eyes closed but isn't actually sleeping.

Peter just frowned as he obeyed Pepper. Tony laid straight on his back while Peter laid beside him. 

Pepper smirked as she placed herself beside Peter on the opposite side.

The Family cuddled together as they slowly slept  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

"He's a good kid isn't he?" Pepper wispered quietly.

The billionare signed, "I just didn't want to lose him."

She smiled as she took his hand, "Don't worry okay."

He is lucky to have a family like this. His memory from the nightmare finally stopped bothering him.

Feel better now feel better now....  
(Jennifer Lopez- Feel the light)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> This is actually a inspiration from DreamWorks 'Home' where Tip finally found her mom and the song 'Feel the light' played in the background and 'Feel better now 2x' faded as the emotions in that scene calmed. (Why not?) But in this one is fatherly.


End file.
